


cant help falling in love

by tiedyedragon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lazy Mornings, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its just rly fluffy, sleepy nicole, waves is a lil cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyedragon/pseuds/tiedyedragon
Summary: Nicole Haught is completely encaptivated by the beauty of her girlfriend. So, naturally she slow dances with her.





	cant help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> here's the song they dance to, but i mean everyone knows this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU

Nicole Haught was awoken from a deep slumber by the smell of frying bacon, and the sound of rain pounding the windows just outside of the safe, comforting bedroom of her girlfriend, Waverly Earp.

Humming quietly, she reaches over to Waverly’s side of the bed expecting to find her girlfriend’s warm body plus the five or six blankets she usually slept with. However, she was met with an empty bed.

Nicole, usually being the one to get up early to be at the station, had fallen asleep last night, wrapped in her girlfriends embrace. Though the two had been planning a date night in the city for nearly a week, Waverly and Nicole ended up staying in, watching movies, and gorging on vegan snacks. Nicole had meant for a romantic evening (that ended with both women exhausted, tangled in the sheets of Waverly’s bed), but Nicole and Waverly had been too tired from the constant stream of supernatural that made it’s way through Purgatory each day for anything that involved leaving the living room couch.

Deciding that her girlfriend had woken up already, Nicole climbed out of bed, and made her way downstairs, though not before slipping her oversized Purgatory Police Department hoodie over her mess of short, fiery, red hair.

Nicole walkd into the kitchen, stopping only to check that Wynonna wasn’t in her room (and was probably at Black Badge fighting over something with Dolls).

As Nicole wandered down the stairs, she heard Waverly’s angelic voice singing along to Elvis Presley’s “Can’t Help Falling In Love”, and she smiled to herself imagining what her gorgeous girlfriend would look like once she finally saw her.

When she finally reached the kitchen, she was met with a sight that made her break out into a grin, dimples on full display.

There was Waverly Earp, walking, breathing angel, dancing around the homestead kitchen with a spatula in her hand, long carmel colored hair scraped into a messy bun, wearing Nicole’s oversized Nirvana t-shirt, which Waverly was practically swimming in.

Nicole stood, leaning on the door frame of the kitchen and watched as Waverly expertly flipped a pancake, while still managing to keep time with the song.

“God, how did I get so damn lucky?”, Nicole thought to herself while watching Waverly float around the kitchen. If someone had told Nicole a year ago that this was where she would be, she would have laughed in their face. She could have never imagined that she would be with the amazing woman that was Waverly Earp.

Nicole queitly walked up to Waverly, wrapping her arms around her waist, feeling her jump slightly at the touch, then melting into the embrace once she realized it was Nicole.

Waverly tilted her head upwards, leaning into Nicole so that she could press soft kisses onto the side of her neck until she reached her jaw, all while quietly humming along to the music.

Finally, Waverly turned herself around in Nicole’s arms, looking up at her girlfriend with hazel eyes.

“Hi baby, how’d you sleep?” Waverly asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to disturb the quiet that rarely occured at the homestead.

“Mmm good, but I woke up once I realized you weren’t there.” Nicole replied, kissing Waverly gently on the lips and bringing her hands under Waverly’s shirt, running them along her lower back.

“Sleepy head.” Waverly responded, begining to slow dance to the music, Nicole’s arms protectively around her waist.

“It’s just so easy to feel calm around you baby, I can’t sleep without you.” teased Nicole.

“I could say the same.” Waverly replied, grinning at Nicole. “I love you Nic.”

“I love you too Waves.” Nicole responded, her honey colored eyes shining brightly at her girlfriend.

The two women continued to slow dance around the homestead kitchen, lost in each others eyes. They would probably get interrupted by Wynonna, rushing into the house, asking for help on some case. Or a call from Jeremy asking for Waverly to translate something for him. Or a call from Nedley saying that he needed Nicole at the station.

But for now, Waverly and Nicole had each other. They were moving around the kitchen, oblivious to the world around them. They looked at each other like they were the oxygen they needed to survive. They moved like a ship, floating strong through a storm. 

For now, each other was all they needed. For now, their love was the only thing they needed.


End file.
